


Scripts and Sex

by jackson_nicole



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Alex Høgh Andersen Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Scripts and Sex

Rose sweated to the music as she went along with her workout, her muscles already on fire, but she pushed through the pain. Her concentration was broken when the song suddenly switched, making her jump and lose her footing on the treadmill and went down and shot off like a bullet. Georgia and Katheryn both gasped and went to her to help her up.

“Oh, my god, are you okay, Rosie?” Georgia asked as she and Katheryn picked her up. Rose groaned and rubbed her side, nodding.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.” Rose said. She sighed and checked her phone. A small smirk crossed her face before looking up at the girls. “Sorry. My phone changed up songs and startled me a little.”

“Who text you?” Katheryn asked, looking over her shoulder. Rose tried to block the rather inviting text, but Katheryn saw the name ‘Babe’ with three hearts after it and she giggled. “Rosie! You’ve been holding out on us! When did you get a boyfriend?”

“What?” Georgia asked with a smile. “Since when?!”

Rose blushed and shook her head.

“Stop it, you guys.” She said. “H-It’s just a friend.”

“Oh? Your friend’s name is Babe accompanied by three hearts?” Katheryn said with a smirk. Rose gave her a look and giggled.

“He doesn’t know that’s how I feel and this makes me feel better, okay?” Rose said. Georgia giggled.

“You are so weird, Rosie,” Georgia said, bumping her hip and going back to her workout. Katheryn chuckled and walked Rose to the door.

“Just promise me you’ll be safe?” She teased.

“Okay, _Mom_!” Rose shot back. The two women giggled as Rose opened the door.

“Oh, don’t forget we have scene work later. Yours at 9 right?” Katheryn asked. Rose nodded.

“Yeah. That’s fine. See you guys then.” Rose waved goodbye and left.

~

Once she got into her car, her phone rang again. Rose giggled and slipped her headphones in, plugging it into the jack before answering.

“Did I not tell you I was working out with the girls today?” She answered. Alex’s sneaky chuckle filled her ears.

“* _What? I can't text my girl for a little after workout booty call?_ *” He teased. Rose giggled as she drove off.

“If you want me to stay your girl, you won't use me for a booty call.” She teased back. Alex chuckled again.

“* _Are you still at the gym?_ *” He asked.

“No. I’m on my way home.” She said. She heard a distant crash and scrambling that made her giggle.

“* _So, like 10-15 minutes?_ *” Alex asked, with a small pant in his voice. Rose rolled her eyes.

“You have to be out by 8:30. The girls are coming over for scene work tonight.” Rose said. Alex let out an evilly, sly chuckle.

“* _It’s only 4 now…_ *” He teased.

“You’d better watch yourself, Andersen,” Rose said with a chuckle. Alex laughed and said, “* _I’ll see you soon, babe._ *”

~

Almost immediately after Rose closed the door of her apartment, her phone lit up. She giggled and opened the door, waiting. Soon enough, Alex sauntered in and went to the couch, laying on it and wiggling his eyebrows at her. Rose let the door close and crossed her arms, giving him a look.

“Well, hello. Come here often?” Alex said. Rose descended into a giggle fit at his dorkiness, making Alex laugh as well before he got up and went to her, kissing her softly.

“God, why am I dating you again?” She asked, pushing him away gently and going to her room, with Alex trailing behind her.

“Mmm, because I’m sexy and funny and you fucking know it,” Alex said, grabbing her from behind and pulling her back against him. Rose giggled and slid her hands over his as he nuzzled her neck.

“Mmm-I guess you’re right.” She said with a content sigh. Rose giggled and turned to him, giving him a soft kiss. “But can you at least let me shower before you jump me?”

Alex smirked. “Only if I can join you.” He said, sliding his hands down and over her ass, giving a hard squeeze. Rose jumped and swatted at his hands, trying to get away. Alex laughed and held her close, not letting her leave. Rose laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Alex…” Rose said with a little whine. “Come on, baby, please. My muscles are on fucking fire. And it doesn’t help that your fucking text made me lose balance and fall on the treadmill.”

Alex bit his lip, trying to stop his snickering, but failed. He giggled and kissed her cheek, nuzzling it.

“I’m sorry, babe. I was just really excited to see you.” Alex murmured against her skin. Rose smiled and slid her hands through his hair.

“It’s fine. Just...Stop touching me so I can shower, please?” She asked, pushing him away, gently. Alex chuckled and kept a hold of her hand as long as he could before he finally let go and let Rose go to the bathroom and start the water.

~

Rose took her time in the steaming hot shower, coming out like a lobster when she was done. She sighed and wrapped her towel around her self and sighed, rubbing a towel over her hair before fluffing it out. Alex groaned and flipped over on her bed, having fallen asleep waiting for her. Rose shook her head at him and giggled as she passed him.

“Stop over exaggerating, baby,” Rose said, dropping the towel in her hands and rummaged through her drawers. Alex squinted in the light and looked around before grabbing Rose’s phone on the nightstand. He checked the time and groaned again, falling back onto the bed.

“Jesus. I’m definitely not exaggerating that you took a fucking 2-hour shower! You’re on my list, babe!” Alex cried. Rose giggled and looked over her shoulder at him as he pouted in his little fit, before he looked over at her, still pouting. Rose’s smile grew as she slowly let the towel around her drop to the floor. Immediately, Alex’s pout curved into a smile as he sat up and went to her. Rose giggled as he took her hips and placed light kisses across her shoulders and up her neck, his hand exploring. She sighed and reached a hand back to sink into his hair. Alex chuckled and purred into her ear, “Okay...I suppose you’re off the list now…”

Rose giggled and turned to him, making his eyes light up as he looked her over.

“You know, I am feeling a touch underdressed...Can you...Maybe help me out?” She teased, tugging at his shirt. Alex wasted no time, ripping the shirt off and even beginning to undo his jeans. He pushed the jeans down and off, pulling her closer and kissing her deep and slow. Rose giggled into the kiss and let his hands travel along her body, stopping to cup her ass and lift it, pressing her body against him. Rose squeaked as she felt him poking through his boxers and giggled. “Jesus, Alex.”

“What? My girlfriend is butt naked and I’m touching her. I’m hard. Sue me.” He said, making Rose laugh and shake her head.

“Well, can I at least get a massage before you violate me?” She teased, turning to grab a bottle of lotion and hand it to him. Alex smirked, not entirely opposed by the idea, cause he would still get to touch her in all her naked glory. Rose snickered and moved past him to lay on her bed, taking a moment or two to stretch herself out, whimpering as her sore muscles stretched and screamed at her. She went limp, letting the slight pain go away before laying on her stomach. Alex straddled her, sitting on her butt and squirted some of the lotion into his hand, then set the bottle on the nightstand. His hands went to work on her back and Rose moaned, loud, shoving her face into her pillow as Alex relieved all the stress and knots from her work out. She couldn’t help the sudden gush between her thighs, wanting Alex just as bad as he wanted her, but he had such a fucking _gift_ for massages that it did things to her. She finally pulled her face out of the pillow and glanced back at him. “My calves and thighs, baby? I did a lot of running today.”

Alex chuckled and nodded, getting a little more lotion before sliding off of her to shift down to her legs. He worked on her calves, making her squirm and whimper. As he moved to her thighs, his eyes darkened as he realized she was more than primed and ready for him. He snickered and slowly began working his fingers over her thighs, slipping them between her legs every now and then.

“Don’t. Fucking. Tease me.” She hissed into the pillow. Alex smirked and slowly slipped his fingers inside her, moving them slowly and watching her squirm around. He continued until he felt her walls clench around his fingers, then quickly pulled them out, making Rose whine and look back at him. “That’s not fair…”

Alex smirked and flipped her onto her back, sliding his hands up her legs and over her thighs, tugging on her hips to bring him closer as he lowered his head, never breaking eye contact with her until he ducked his head down and buried his face in her sex. Rose moaned and sunk a hand into his hair, gripping tight and tugging as his tongue and fingers worked inside her, bringing her back to her orgasm as it bloomed over her in a glory of pleasure. Alex groaned against her and kept moving and licking until she stopped shaking as her climax faded away. He kissed his way up to her, nipping gently at her breasts before locking his lips over hers. Rose clung to him, one arm wrapped around his neck, then other hand flying down to push his boxers down. Alex kicked the boxers off and pushed her legs open more, pushing into her slowly. Rose broke the kiss and arched against him, moaning out his name. Alex clamped his mouth onto her neck and held her close as he began to thrust, gentle and slow.

“Alex...Fuck, I hate you…” Rose whimpered, rolling her hips in time with his thrusts. Alex chuckled as he sucked a mark onto her neck before moving back up to kiss her. Rose whimpered into the kiss and slid her hands down his back to press against his ass, trying to get more of him.

“You love me and you know it.” He growled. Rose nodded and bit her lip.

“I do. I do. Now fucking give me what I want.” She whimpered. Alex snickered and readjusted himself, hooking an arm around her leg and beginning to thrust in and out, rapidly. Rose whimpered and moaned, tugging at his hair and tossing her head from side to side as she moved with him, trying to match his speed. Alex licked his way down to latch on to one of her breasts, his tongue flicking at her nipple and biting it. Rose glanced down at him as she held his head in place and moaned as he switched. He groaned against her as he felt the first tingle in his balls. Alex rolled onto his back, grabbing her hips to stay inside her as he pulled her with him, moving her on top of him. Rose sighed and leaned back to get a good angle to move her hips, slowly, driving Alex mad. He groaned and tugged at her hips before sliding a hand up her belly and around her breast, slowly letting the other hand do the same. Rose moaned and tossed her head back, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she moved. She braced one hand on his leg and the other covered one of his hands as he squeezed and caressed her tit. Rose’s orgasm came quick, bursting over her and making her moan loud. Alex groaned at the sight of her, letting the orgasm fade before flipping her, pinning her face down to the bed and hiking up a leg to slide back into her, taking her from behind and slamming into her as his climax rose steadily. Rose found his hands and gripped them, trying to move with him, pressing her ass against him to allow him to slide deeper. He kissed up her neck and nipped at her ear, growling into it, “Tell me how it feels, baby. Talk to me.”

“So good, baby. You’re so good.” Rose whimpered. “Oh, fuck...Alex…”

Alex smirked and said, “I’ll come inside you if you want me to...You know it’s my favorite place.”

Rose nodded, whimpering again as she felt the onset of another orgasm. “Yes. Yes. Do it. Please.” She hissed. Alex released one of her hands, shoving his down in front of her to rub her clit, wanting her to come first, knowing he was close. Rose gripped his wrist and tossed her head back, moaning out his name. Alex moaned and turned her head to face his, their lips locking together as they moved faster and faster until they both came and slowly rode through it. Rose broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to the bed, moaning his name and whimpering. Alex tilted his head back and moaned as he slowed his thrusts until he stopped, collapsing on top of her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He breathed, closing his eyes. Rose giggled and turned her head to press her cheek to the bed and look up at him, sliding her hands over his.

“I love you, Alex.” She whispered softly. Alex smiled and found his way to her cheek, kissing it gently.

“I love you too.” He said. Rose arched back against him, biting her lip for want of more pleasure. She sighed and closed her eyes as Alex pulled out of her and rolled off to lay next to her. Rose turned and shimmied herself to lay half on him, curling into him. Alex slid an arm around her, his hand sliding up and down her arm for a moment before sliding down to caress her cheek, squeezing it gently. Rose let out a soft ‘Mmm’ as his fingers slid over her skin, making her shiver. She slid her hand over his chest and abs before opening her eyes and looking up at him.

“Do you ever get tired of sneaking around?” She asked. Alex blinked his eyes open and looked down at her.

“Huh?” He asked. Rose giggled and lifted her hand to slid a finger to trace his lips, gently.

“With the cast. Not telling them that we’re dating?” She asked. Alex shrugged.

“I mean, I think they could have guessed it by now,” Alex said.

“Well, we still act the same around each other. Nothing’s changed.” Rose said. A snarky smirk crossed Alex’s face as he said, “Except the sex.”

Rose gave him a look, but couldn’t keep her smile away. “Not the point, Andersen.” She giggled. Alex chuckled and rolled on top of her, tucking her under him and hovering over her.

“I dunno. Do you want to tell them?” He asked, ducking down to bury his face in the crook of her neck, laying gentle kisses over her skin. Rose chuckled and slid her hands into his hair.

“Kind of? I mean Katheryn saw your text today. Thank god I changed your name and she didn't know who you were.” She said. Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Ooh...So she knows you have a boyfriend?” He teased. Rose nodded.

“Georgia too.” She said with a smirk. Alex looked at her.

“I quite like being the mysterious boyfriend…” He said, pondering the thought. Rose rolled her eyes.

“Okay, _Chandler_.” She shot at him. Alex laughed and kissed her softly.

“I’m not going to be like that.” He said. Rose snorted.

“Yes, the fuck, you will!” She cried with a laugh. Alex snickered and shrugged.

“What can I say? Once it gets back to the boys, it’s going to be _so_ much fun to fuck with them.” Alex said, snickering, rolling onto his back. Rose shook her head and smirked, laying her head on his chest. They stayed there for a while, hands running over skin and rubbing until Rose sat up and stretched again. Alex let his eye roam over her and smirked. She sighed and said, “Fuck, now I have to shower again.”

“Hmm, not without me.” He said, sitting up and slipping his hands over her thighs. Rose leaned back against him and bit her lip.

“Alex.” She warned. But he didn't care and shoved his hand between her legs, slipping his fingers inside her. Rose moaned and arched her back, spreading her legs open more to give him better access.

“There’s a good girl.” He purred into her ear. “Now...It’s my turn to get what I wanted. It’s time to shower.”

Rose gripped her wrist and nodded. “Yes, baby. Whatever you say.” She said, breathlessly. Alex smirked and bit her shoulder, slightly, pulling his fingers away. He pushed her off the bed, gently, slapping her ass and making her yelp, turning back and giving him a look. He chuckled and said, “Go start the shower.”

Rose smirked and slowly made her way, swaying her hips as she did. She sighed and slid her hands up her body, brushing her nipples and into her hair, as she tilted her head back. Alex suppressed a groan as his hand flew down to grip himself, stroking slowly. Rose got to the door and turned to him. She smirked, knowing full well she was driving him insane, and slid her hands down to cup her breasts.

“You’re going to make me start it on my own? Fine.” She teased. She quickly slipped into the bathroom and into the shower as Alex scrambled off the bed. Rose giggled as she turned on the water and stepped back until her back hit the shower wall. She leaned against it and slid a hand over her body as Alex rounded the corner and watched her through the glass.

“Are you sure,” Alex started, slowly making his way to the shower. “That you want to get this sexual right now? I’m ready to go, but you, my little one, have plans...I’d hate to out us to the girls.”

As he spoke, he stepped into the shower and over to her, making her press back against the wall completely. Alex’s hand slid from her hip up to her breast and swirled around a nipple as he stared down at her, smirking. Rose bit her lip and nodded, tugging on the back of his neck to bring him down to kiss him.

“We still have at least another hour and a half before you have to leave.” She purred at him, sliding her hand down his chest and wrapped around him. Alex groaned and tilted his head back as he stood under the spray of the water. Rose smirked and moved her hand, slowly, making him curl his fist and press it to the wall.

“Goddamn it, woman…” He hissed. Rose smirked and kissed down his neck, pressing her body against his.

“You want me to stop? If you’d rather be inside me, I’m sure I can arrange that.” She whispered, lifting on her toes to whisper into his ear. Alex growled and grabbed her arms, lifting her into the air and sliding into her, holding her against the wall. Rose gasped and moaned, sinking her hands into his hair as he kissed her, roughly. Now it was going to get good. Rose loved to tease him into getting rough, knowing he’d never really get rough enough to hurt her, just enough to up the excitement and pleasure. Alex broke the kiss and moved his lips to her ear.

“If you don’t stop teasing me, you’re going to get in a lot of trouble.” He growled. Rose giggled and nuzzled his hair. She simply couldn’t resist herself as she said, “Then punish me.”

Alex smirked, his lips curving over the shell of her ear, then began to thrust, hard and fast into her, making Rose cry out and whimper, tugging on his wet hair and tilting her head back. Alex groaned and made his way down her neck.

“You’re going to come for me when I tell you to. If you don’t, you’ll be punished.” Alex growled. “Now.”

Alex sunk his teeth into the tender spot where her shoulder and neck met. Rose gasped. Alex’s hands both flew to cup her ass and push her against him, making him slide deeper, brushing against her G spot. Rose whimpered as her climax shattered her. She rode him as he pushed her through her orgasm until it was done. Rose sighed and clung to him, but Alex pried her hands away, setting her down and turning her against the wall. Rose turned her head to glanced back at him.

“Good girl,” Alex said, his lips curving into a smirk. “Now, it’s my turn. Be a good little one and spread your legs for me.”

Rose sighed as her eyes fluttered closed, obeying and stepping to open her legs. Alex slid his hand over her bum and slip inside her, moving slowly. Rose hung her head and moaned, trying to move with him. Alex nipped at her ear.

“Good.” He breathed. “Tell me what you want, Rosie. Tell me what my flower needs.”

“I need you.” She breathed. Alex chuckled.

“What do you need me to do? Talk to me, dove.” He said. Rose moaned and lifted her head, turning to him and brushing her lips against his.

“I need you in me. One more time. Please, baby. Make me feel good.” She whined, softly. Alex let her slide his lips over his, tugging back on her hips to make her flush against him. Alex groaned as he broke the kiss, aching to be inside her, but he just loved to tease her.

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Alex said, breathing heavily out of sexual need. Rose reached back to find him and guided him to her opening.

“I want bad and I want it now.” She hissed at him, making them both smirk. Alex snickered and slowly pushed into her as he said, “As you wish, my queen.”

Rose’s head fell back as she moaned out his name. Alex wrapped a hand around her breast, the other around her hip and began to move slowly. He wasn't far off from his climax, but she still needed just a touch more to help her along. And touch, he did. The hand on her hip slowly slid down to rub her clit, slow then fast, over and over again. Rose moaned as she moved with him. Feeling a little more kinky than usual with her, the hand around her breast shot up, gripping under her jaw, squeezing sightly. Rose gasped in shock.

“Is this okay?” He asked, genuinely wanting her to be okay with the new move and not scared. Rose nodded and Alex slowly slipped a finger to her mouth, letting Rose bite it gently as he sped up his thrusts, ready to release. Rose whimpered and braced her hands on the wall, pushing back against him. “Are you ready, baby?”

Rose nodded and Alex let out a long groan, her name tumbling from his lips as he came inside her again, slowing his thrusts to spark new pleasure until it faded. Rose cried out and whimpered, desperately wishing there was something more than tile to grab onto as her orgasm flooded her, leaving too quickly and leaving her twitching. She whimpered and waited until Alex’s orgasm was done to push at him, pulling his hand away from her clit and turning to him, panting hard. Alex chuckled and held her waist, kissing her softly.

“Too sensitive now?” He asked, sliding a hand into her hair. Rose sighed and nodded, sliding her hand over his wrist and looking up at him. They both chuckled and kissed again.

“Mmm, Alex, you just do things to me. I want more, but I just can’t take it.” She sighed. Alex smirked and gave her one final smack on her ass before pulling away.

“As long as you feel good, babe. That’s all I want.” Alex paused, then added, “Well, I want to feel good too, but it’s easy for me.”

Rose gave him a look as he snickered. She shook her head and giggled before turning to grab her body wash.

“Just don’t touch me for a while. I need to get clean and then you need to leave before the girls get here.” She said, lathering herself up and standing under the water. Alex snickered and stepped out of the shower to root around under her sink for his body wash. While Alex stayed over quite frequently, in order to hide their relationship from the guys, Katheryn, and Georgia, Rose and Alex hid his stuff so no one would accidentally find it, or worst case, Rose could pretend she had a secret boyfriend and play it off like it wasn’t Alex.

Both of them washed and rinsed, stepping out and drying off before changing. There was a sudden knock on the door and Alex and Rose both froze when they heard Georgia’s voice, soon followed by Katheryn’s.

“I-I thought you said 9, babe!?” Alex asked. Rose nodded and said, “It was supposed to be 9!”

Alex rushed out and grabbed her phone, looking at the time, but also the several messages from the girls that they missed in their sex adventure. Alex groaned as Rose walked out and took her phone from him. She quickly read through the texts and sighed.

“Fuck. Their appointments got canceled so they wanted to drop by early. Fuck!” She hissed. Rose tossed her phone onto her bed and quickly dried herself off and changed, rubbing a towel through her hair to get it to seem like it had been drying for longer than it was, then tossed it up in a bun. She headed for the bedroom door, but Alex grabbed her hand.

“Um, what the fuck are you doing?” Alex asked. Rose turned to him.

“You’re the one who said you didn't care!” She hissed.

“Yeah. Babe. I was joking. I don’t want the girls to find out first! They’ll tell the guys and then I’m fucked!” Alex said, pulling her more into the room. Rose sighed. She took his hand and hurried him to the second bathroom and shoved him in.

“Get back in the shower for like 10 minutes. I’ll bring your clothes in here, with your bag, and say you wanted to stop by after your work out or run or whatever and I told you to shower because you smelled.” Rose said. Alex gave her a look.

“Thanks, babe.” He said. Rose made a face at him.

“You don’t want them to find out? We used to do this shit before we got together. To them, it’s normal. Just go!” Rose hissed at him. She turned to the door as another knock came. “Hang on, girls!”

Rose quickly packed one of Alex’s bags that were buried in her closet, then took his old clothes and tossed it all into the bathroom before closing the door. She grabbed her phone and hurried to the door to open it with a smile.

“Hi. Sorry. I didn't hear my phone go off.” She lied. Georgia walked in and smiled, followed by Katheryn.

“Who else is here, Rose?” Georgia asked, glancing around. “We thought we heard another voice…”

Georgia gave her a knowing look that made Katheryn chuckle. Rose rolled her eyes and laughed it off, though inside she was dying.

“Please. It’s just Alex.” Rose said, letting the door swing shut. The girls exchanged looks and smirked. “Oh, shut up. He stopped by after his run and he smelled. So I told him to shower.”

“Mhmm,” Katheryn said with a smirk. Rose made a face and rolled her eyes.

“Are we going to do this read or what?” Rose asked, going to the fridge and bringing out a bottle of wine. Both Georgia and Katheryn forgot about her mystery boyfriend and hurried over as they both dug out their scripts, Rose swiping hers from the table. As the girls sat down, Alex walked out of the back, swinging his bag over his shoulder before tying his damp hair back. They turned, Rose’s eyes devouring him, hiding a smirk. He smirked at the girls as he crossed the room.

“Ladies.” He teased.

“What? You only stopped by to use her shower?” Georgia teased. Rose chuckled and stood to walk Alex to the door.

“No. I was in the shower when she told me you guys were here. She told me you were doing a read or whatever and I thought not to disturb you.” Alex said.

“Well, some of the scenes are with you? We can work on those first?” Katheryn offered. Alex shook his head and said, “Nah. I need to get going. I’m gonna meet Marco and Jordan for dinner.”

Georgia and Katheryn both shrugged and said goodbye before turning back to their scripts. Rose propped open the door and leaned out as Alex rounded the corner.

“Jesus.” Alex breathed. Rose giggled softly.

“Sorry, baby. Hey, at least we had fun.” He whispered, leaning in closer and giving her a quick kiss. Rose smirked and pushed him down the hall shooing him away. Alex snickered and sauntered down as Rose went back into the apartment and closed the door. She sighed and went to the girls.

“Okay, where were we?”

~


End file.
